


Walking on a Wire

by Peruvian Gypsy (Cat_Moon)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Peruvian%20Gypsy
Summary: After the press conference, Blair ponders a choice that is no choice, and guilt no matter what.





	Walking on a Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble (200 words according to my word processing program). Written for challenge #154 Guilty, at drabble_zone on Dreamwidth. Episode related: "The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg."

_“You told the truth but you're still a liar...”*_

Blair was sprawled on his bed with headphones on, staring at the ceiling. The press conference was over and his life lay in tatters around his feet. Everything he'd worked for, gone in the blink of an eye. And if he was honest, he only had himself to blame. How had he ever expected to walk the tightrope without losing his balance and plunging into the abyss? He'd been lying to himself.

Now he'd fallen on his sword, given up everything to protect Jim. The universe had an ironic sense of humor. In order to preserve the truth, he'd had to lie. An ethical dilemma without a winner. Publicly declaring yourself a fraud was hardly honorable. Yet his selfless act had saved Jim.

Guilt was inevitable, damned no matter what. If Blair had told the honest truth, he would have ruined his best friend's life. In the end he knew he wouldn't have been able to live with that. Instead, he'd lied to the world, let down all the people who'd helped him in his career. Lived with self-condemnation.

None of that really mattered though, only one thing did: Jim.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: “Walking on a Wire,” by Lowen and Navarro. Drabble inspired by the TS fanvid from the amazing Media Cannibals. A more perfect Blair song can't be found.


End file.
